jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Locutus21
...ich bin immer noch da.....! :-) Nach ganz langer Abstinenz ist meine Star Wars Sammler-Seite (Meine-SW-Sammlung.de) nun endlich fertig und ich melde mich mich bei euch. Super, was sich hier alles in einem Jahr getan hat. Viele neue Leute und die 10.000er-Schallmauer wurden geknackt - superklasse! Dann wollen wir also mal wieder.....wer fehlt noch alles, hinter den Kameras ? ;-) Hab eines an Material gesammelt, was ich jetzt mal durchschauen werde - aber ich denke, es wird für einige Artikel reichen. Ich freu mich - viele Grüße - und auf wieder mal: Gute Zusammenarbeit ! :Willkommen zurück!! Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:21, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) Quellen Hi Locutus, kannst du bitte bei deinen 2 Beitragen, ein mal Asajj Vebtress und Luminara Unduli, die Quelle aus Clone Wars, noch genauer ergenzen. In diesem Fall um welche Folge es sich gehandelt hat. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Darth Schorsch, das steht bei anderen Artikeln bisher nicht dabei (z. B. Tranquility) - aber kein Problem: Hab ich entsprechend ergänzt. Locutus21 22:13, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) Artikelnamen Hallo Locustus21, du hast den Artikel Star Wars - George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten erstellt, jedoch existiert dieser schon unter George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten, da Werke immer ohne Star Wars im Lemma erstellt werden. Vielleicht willst du diesen Artikel lieber erweitern. Pandora Diskussion 23:05, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Oh..sch...xxxx! Blöd! Ok - klaro. Dann versteh ich natürlich auch den LA. Sorry - raus damit und ich mach mich über den bestehenden Artikel her. Danke und viele Grüße Locutus21 23:08, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Klar, kein Problem. Es ist gut, dass du dich darum kümmerst... Solche Fehlerchen passieren jedem und tun niemandem weh... Pandora Diskussion 23:19, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Dankeschön. Schön, daß Du´s so siehst. Ja - ich will mal in Richtung "Realität" (Personen, Bücher, Merchandising, etc.) wieder einiges bringen. Dazu noch eine Frage: Kenner/Hasbro-Action-Figuren - ist das ein Thema für hier rein, oder nicht? Ich meine - Sammler davon gibts viele, die Preise für die Original-Figuren sind inzwischen astronomisch und eigentlich hat sich da eine eigene SW-Fangemeinde schon gebildet. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es hier so sinnvoll ist.... (Vielleicht ein kleiner Abriss/Überblick) Ich hab da im letzten Jahr so viel über das Thema recherchiert für meine Website. Was meist Du/ihr? Danke und viele Grüße Locutus21 23:33, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Kenner gibts sogar schon was zu. Generell hat das natürlich eine Daseinsberechtigung. In welchem Umfang kann ich da nur nicht beurteilen und mit dem Lemmata kann ich in dem Bereich leider auch nicht helfen. Pandora Diskussion 23:46, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit Hi Locutus! Schön, dass du wieder hier aktiv bist. Ich hätte sogar sofort mal Arbeit für dich, da du dich ja doch ziemlich gut mit Filmproduktion und "Hinter den Kulissen" allgemein auskennst. Wir sind gerade im Rahmen der neuen Qualitätsoffensive dabei, die Kategorie:Stubs mitsamt Unterkats zu "tilgen" - könntest du vielleicht mal durch die Reale Personen-Stubs schauen und da einige (wenn möglich alle) etwas ausbauen? Wäre gut, wenn du uns da helfen könntest. Viele Grüße, 00:07, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Ben! Ja - schön, wieder hier zu sein (vor allem ohne nagendes Gefühl im Hintergrund, daß meine Website wartet...) - und toll, was sich alles getan hat, im letzten Jahr! Einzig Jade-Skywalker vermisse ich schmerzlich... Weiß jemand, ob sie mal wieder zurück kommt? Ich werde mir heute Abend mal die Reale-Personen-Stubs anschauen und hier mal kramen, was da raus kann und wo ich noch etwas dazu finde. I´ll do my best! ;-) Viele Grüße Locutus21 11:24, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nochmal Hi Ben! Der erste "Stub" ist raus! ;-))) Locutus21 21:43, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Super, dass du dich sofort wieder reinkniest! Ja, Jade vermissen wir als Benutzer der ersten (oder zweiten) Stunde alle, aber sie hat nach eigener Aussage viel beruflich um die Ohren, genauso wie RC-9393, dessen letzter Edit leider auch schon wieder lange zurückliegt. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass beide irgendwann auch mal wieder hier mitwirken können und werden. 23:26, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET)